El Último
by Carismai
Summary: (AU)Kidd es un repartidor, que tiene un encargo como podría ser cualquier otro y que le lleva a un laboratorio de análisis en un centro como cualquier otro. Pero el paciente que se encuentra tras el cristal no es como cualquier otro. KiddxLaw(MPREG)


**Avisos, dedicatorias,agradecimientos y renuncias:**

- Como ya habré dicho unas mil veces, One Piece NO me pertenece(ojaláu.u). Es de Oda – sama, y no pretendo sacar un duro con él, solamente entretener.

- Este fic se lo dedico a **Nekiare**, la ganadora del concurso de los cien reviews de "La Bella y la Bestia"(Nek – chan, ¡un abrazo!)

- También quiero agradecerle la portada a Sweet Lappin, genial como siempre;). Aquí tenéis el enlace en Deviant art: www. deviantart art /Front - for - Carismai - 435548242

**Comentarios del fic:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^_^.

(ve que os habéis quedado mirando en los avisos del fic…concretamente en CIERTO aviso del fic)

Etto…XDDDDDDDDDDDDD, sí, **habéis leído bien. **

Bueno, veréis, sobre este fic …Como ya he comentado en los avisos, es el** premio de Nekiare** por los cien reviews de la Bella…y, en teoría, iba a ser un One – shot…

En teoría…

Qué bonita es la teoríaT_T

Estoooo, XD, veréis, es que la idea de pintar un mpreg con Kidd y Law, que fue lo que me pidió Nek – chan, (y más tratándose de alguien tan jodidamente perfeccionista como yo) hizo que se me disparara la imaginación pero que no veáis(ah, la ciencia ficción…la de veces que me habrá salvado el culo), luego claro, no podía ser un mpreg de cualquier manera(¿yoooo, una historia convencionaaaaaal?¿Yoooooooo?)y, claro, no daba para un One – shot NI DE COÑA.

Así que, hablando con Nek – chan, acordamos que al final sería entre tres y cinco capítulos: uno por el premio, otro por su cumpleaños(guapa, felicidades con muuuucho retrasou.u), otro por Navidades y Reyes(que de aquí a lo mejor sale el otro y todo) y otro por el retraso. Hale. A .Que no, que es broma;). Espero que estés conforme, mujer;).Un besazo.

Y espero que os guste a las demás. Como ya he dicho, serán entre tres y cinco capítulos, que actualizaré cuando pueda(no puedo prometeros regularidad ahora mismo).

Ah, y primer capítulo, primera canción. Os la podéis poner todo el capi si queréis, pero poneósla fijo en el ****AHORA****: "The change", de Evanescence ( www. youtube watch? v = urynSe9yXD4)

Con esto...

Dentro, capi;)

**A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO**

Vaya día de mierda, pensó Kidd, subiéndose sus gafas de motorista de un tirón furioso y casi tirándose de sus pelirrojos pelos mientras entraba en ese laboratorio de análisis clínicos con la contundencia de un rinoceronte cabreado, con toda la prisa que podía después de haber dejado la moto aparcada de cualquier manera.

En cuanto pueda, dejo este puto trabajo de mierda, se juró el pelirrojo por milésima vez en lo que iba de tarde y enésima en lo que iba de día.

Y ya había perdido la cuenta de las que llevaba desde que empezó a trabajar.

Cinco años estudiando ingeniería para esto, para pelarse el culo en la moto y para una mierda de sueldo. Y, aun así, gracias.

Vaya puta mierda.

Y, encima, llegaba tarde.

Para empezar, él no tenía la culpa de que esa mierda de edificio estuviera en el quinto infierno de su anterior trabajo obligándole a recorrer las putas calles de la jodidamente laberíntica Sabaody de punta a punta con la moto, ni de que se hubiese perdido dos veces intentando llegar, ni de que hubiese un tráfico de la hostia, ni de que el edificio estuviera tan perfectamente camuflado entre todos esos edificios grises que hubiese tardado un sindiós en encontrar la entrada, ni de que los controles al ver a un pelirrojo fornido con cara de tan supremísima mala hostia como la que debía estar teniendo él fuesen tan sumamente estrictos para dejar una mierda de paquete.

Sí, un día de mierda, pensó, antes de llegar a la típica sala de recepción con las paredes inmaculadas y las luces jodidamente irritantes de tan asépticas.

Y, además, la típica tipa con cara de amargada de recepción que lo miraba desde detrás de sus gafas antes de decir:

- Llega tarde.

- Dijeron sobre las nueve. No tengo la culpa de que los controles de seguridad aquí sean tan jodidamente ridículos. – masculló Kidd.

Casi rio para sí al ver la cara de pasmo de la recepcionista, que suspiró, dándole la razón con ese gesto y cogiendo el paquete.

- En fin, espere aquí. – dijo, yendo a entrar por una puerta que estaba tras ella. – Tardaré un rato. – avisó antes de cerrar definitivamente.

Kidd suspiró.

Un rato. Joder.

Bueno, al menos era su última entrega del día. Luego podría llamar a Killer para ir los dos a tomarse unas cervezas, y con suerte encontrarían a los demás por ahí.

Pensó que no pasaría nada si se tomaba un café, o algo, mientras.

Mascullando entre dientes, comenzó a rehacer el camino de la entrada, buscando una máquina.

Y la buscó.

Y la buscó.

Y a la quinta vuelta por lo que le pareció el mismo maldito sitio, se cagó en todo.

Ya no sabía ni dónde coño estaba. Los pasillos parecían ahora todos iguales. Joder, si al menos viera por algún lado el mostrador de recepción, o por lo menos a la recepcionista, o el jardín que ahora recordaba haber apenas pasados los controles.

Pero nada, todo eran pasillos casi idénticos, y no se veía a nadie.

Joder…

Entonces, lo vio.

Si hubiera sido otro, seguramente Kidd ni se habría fijado. Habría pensado que era un paciente de la clínica, o algo, y en paz. Fin de la historia.

Pero…

Algo le hizo saber que no era un simple paciente.

Para empezar, esos ojos grises con los que lo miraba, tan profundos que tardó en darse cuenta siquiera de que parecía un paciente.

Primero, realmente, no supo lo que era.

Porque lo enganchó demasiado rápido como para ver esa ridícula bata y esas zapatillas como de hospital. Lo enganchó demasiado rápido como para no fijarse en esa mirada como entre burlona y cansada que se extendía a una leve sonrisa en su cara morena, igual que su pelo. Lo enganchó demasiado rápido como para no darse cuenta de ese cuerpo fibroso que aparecía bajo la bata, coronado de tatuajes que no entendía pero que le sentaban tan bien que parecían ser parte de él.

Lo enganchó demasiado rápido como para ser capaz de despegarse del cristal que apenas sí se dio cuenta de que les separaba.

Y se dio cuenta cuando su mano fue a alcanzarlo, y quedó parada.

Antes siquiera de que Kidd pensara en maldecir, la mirada del moreno volvió a atraparlo, haciéndole dejar la mano donde estaba para observarlo, para mirarlo, pronto coreando su leve sonrisa.

- Hola – murmuró en voz baja el pelirrojo.

Y su sonrisa se pronunció un poco más cuando vio el movimiento de los labios del moreno.

_Hola._

Y algo más que no entendió, pero que por esa mirada no podía ser una simple fórmula de cortesía. De hecho, se encendió un curioso brillo juguetón en esos ojos grises que le hizo retorcer su sonrisa, cagándose de nuevo en el maldito cristal que no le dejaba acercarse más.

El moreno al otro lado también parecía pensar así, porque ahora se pegaba más, de forma que podría jurar que no era del todo inconsciente mientras murmuraba algo más que no podía oír.

Entonces escuchó un rumor que hizo que ese contacto se rompiera.

Un rumor que, por el volumen con el que se oía tras el cristal, parecía ser un grito.

De gritar fue de lo que Kidd tuvo ganas cuando el moreno suspiró, sin querer moverse mientras aparecía un guardia en escena…

…y por eso quedó extrañado.

¿Un guardia?

- ¿Se lo pasa bien viendo la zona de psiquiatría?

Ese tono cortante le hizo girarse y se encontró con la recepcionista, que estaba furiosa.

Demasiado incluso.

- ¿Psiquiatría? ¿No es esto un laboratorio de análisis? – preguntó Kidd,

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

El moreno lo seguía mirando mientras el guardia le hacía irse.

También se dio cuenta de que, en una de sus muñecas, tenía una pulsera, que tendría que ser de identificación.

- ¿No sabe usted que un centro sanitario puede tener varias zonas? – sonrió cortante la mujer antes de entregarle a Kidd el resguardo firmado – Aquí tiene. Ahora, siga, si es que todavía tiene empleo después de retrasarse tanto.

Puta bruja de mierda, pensó Kidd para sus adentros, cogiendo el resguardo y saliendo de ese edificio.

Pero más despacio de lo que había pensado que haría.

Como si sus piernas no quisieran irse.

Atrapadas por esa mirada en la que no dejaba de pensar.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Un chico joven, con mono blanco de trabajo y una gorra negra y blanca coronada con una borla en la que se leía "Penguin", dijo, con ansiedad, al ver entrar a un hombre al laboratorio:

- ¿Qué revelan las pruebas?

- No hay progresos ni desprogresos. Se ha estancado. – dijo el hombre, con frustración.

Penguin suspiró, con algo de rabia, siendo coreado por la mujer que estaba a su lado. Ambos, hasta hacía unos momentos, habían estado leyendo unas pruebas…y la verdad, a él personalmente le molestaba que el resultado fuera ese.

Frente a ellos, con aire de aburrida ausencia, estaba el paciente moreno, que, tras la entrada del otro, se había tensado levemente, pero fue momentáneamente ignorado.

- ¿Entonces…? – preguntó la mujer al recién llegado.

- Tenemos que averiguar por qué no funciona. – suspiró éste.

- ¿Por qué no van más rápido y me preguntan a mí? Les recuerdo que estoy estudiando medicina y de esto algo entenderé, más en mi caso.

Todos los presentes miraron entonces al paciente moreno con la piel llena de tatuajes, dos de ellos algo enervados, como molestos por la insinuación.

El joven de la gorra entonces se fijó en que las ojeras del paciente se estaban acentuando.

Inspiró.

Y le dio algo más de rabia ser el único que parecía haberse dado cuenta, o, por lo menos, que le importase, porque los otros dos parecían simplemente molestos.

Le dio igual que se molestaran algo más cuando dijo:

- Law. ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación?

Con eso el paciente moreno sonrió, por primera vez en muchas horas.

- No estaría mal. Gracias, Penguin.

Los otros dos rotaron los ojos, con leve hartazgo.

- Penguin… - empezó el hombre, pero la mujer con un suspiro le hizo un gesto de que se callara antes de empezar a guardar los papeles mientras se sonaba, sintiéndose algo peor de su alergia.

Ambos sabían que si Penguin decía algo, hasta cierto punto era mejor darle la razón.

Con una leve sonrisa, Law cruzó la puerta que le abría Penguin, que comenzó a acompañarlo pasillo abajo.

Law pudo comprobar lo realmente tarde que era cuando vio que sólo estaba iluminada la sección de pasillo que llevaba hasta la zona de las habitaciones, lo que hizo que Penguin, con un suspiro, hiciera que ambos aceleraran el paso.

- Siento que hayamos acabado tan tarde, otra vez. Haré que te lleven la cena. Si no está la cocina abierta, haré que la abran, no te preocupes, o te pido algo – se apresuró a disculparse Penguin mientras abría y cerraba puertas, empezando la charla que el moreno de piel y pelo ya conocía casi de memoria y que parecía más de una madre que de un doctor, aunque añadiendo - …mañana te daré tu gorro, me han dicho que ya casi está, no te preocupes…

La leve sonrisa de Law volvió. Penguin, la verdad, a veces parecía un poco una mamá pato.

Aunque si se comparaba con el resto de esa gente, era, cuando menos, refrescante.

Pero Law nunca había pensado que llegaría el momento en que tendría que contradecirse a sí mismo cuando Penguin, al ir a abrir la habitación, se le quedó mirando antes de decir:

- Law, durante las pruebas, parecías un poco en otra parte, hoy.

- No sé qué diferencia ves con respecto a otro día, Penguin – ya. – replicó Law, ocultando un bostezo.

- No, hablo en serio. – insistió Penguin - ¿Estás bien? ¿Es por el de seguridad?

- Sabes que eso ya me da igual – dijo Law, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Abres? Tengo sueño.

- Está bien. – concedió Penguin, abriendo la puerta por fin. – Intenta no dormirte, haré que te traigan algo de cenar, o pediré al chino.

Law con eso entró, diciendo simplemente:

- Nada de pan.

- Nada de pan – sonrió Penguin, esperando a que Law entrara para cerrar.

Con eso, Law ya se encontró totalmente solo, en su habitación.

Como había querido desde hacía horas.

Porque, aunque le gustaba la sencillez, estaba un tanto harto de esas paredes tan asépticas, blancas, sin nada, del resto del centro.

Nada que ver con las suyas, que, con los colores fríos que las ocupaban parcialmente, parecían saludarlo levemente en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco, Law había ido consiguiendo que le dejaran entrar cosas a la habitación.

Desde luego, nada de instrumental médico, no.

Pero bueno…a falta de ello, tenía una estantería cargada de libros de medicina, gastados de tan sobados que los tenía. Tampoco le dejaban entrar ordenadores, pero ese no evitaba que hubiese conseguido camuflar un netbook dentro de uno de los libros más gruesos.

Y…

Encendió la luz para dirigirse a la estantería.

Alrededor de ésta, y en el lado de la cama, había varios lienzos, folios, en tonos azules, grises, violetas claro, blancos manchados de negro, que formaban dibujos incomprensibles, en trazos extraños y, aparentemente, sin sentido.

Pero que siempre le habían ayudado a sentirse mejor.

Sentía una curiosa sensación agradable al empezar a rellenar esos folios en blanco que colgaban en un bloc enorme en la pared, vacío, como esperando que lo llenara mientras poco a poco se iba sintiendo lo bastante cómodo para dejar salir su verdadero ser.

Igual que esa noche.

El chico abrió un cajón y pasó la mano entre sus ya gastadas ceras, algunas tan pequeñas que a duras penas podía sujetarlas.

Pero encontró una que no estaba casi gastada. De hecho, estaba prácticamente nueva.

Sonrió, acercándose al lienzo.

Y, despacio, sin prisa, dejó que la cera se deslizara por el folio, dejando un pequeño rastro circular.

Y, justo al lado, dibujó otro.

Dos ojos rojos que gritaban por sí mismos en esa habitación.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Dos ojos rojos, aunque estaban dirigidos hacia una lata de cerveza, en realidad miraban a la nada en un apartamento pequeño.

Dos ojos rojos que, a pesar de que ya era sábado y normalmente a esas horas estarían exultantes y mirando a alguien con burla de manera siniestra, ahora aparecían como ausentes.

Kidd suspiró, dando un trago a su cerveza.

¿Por qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos…?

- Kidd…

¿Por qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía otros grises?

Joder, no se le iban…y eso que…

- ¿Kidd? ¿Kidd? ¿Me oyes?

Kidd levantó la vista de su cerveza para encontrarse con Killer, y recordó que estaba en el pequeño apartamento de su amigo, un sábado por la noche, mientras este miraba en el ordenador.

O al menos, había estado mirando hasta hacía unos segundos, porque ahora estaba mirándole, sin la máscara azul que solía llevar cuando se trataba de "trabajo" y con su pelo largo y rubio recogido en una coleta.

Kidd suspiró. Sabía que Killer sólo se quitaba la máscara para hablarle de cosas serias.

Hizo memoria.

- Me hablabas sobre un trabajo, ¿no? ¿El de tres bitcoins?

Sí, lo recordaba porque, aunque sonara como poco, tres bitcoins eran, perfectamente, 290.000 berries, lo que no estaba pero que nada mal.

Que los agentes de la ley y el orden dijeran lo contrario, era otro cantar, pero,con eso, tenía perfectamente para dos meses, más lo que ganara trabajando.

De vez en cuando, Killer encontraba cosas así, y o lo hacía él, o se lo dejaba a Kidd, o lo hacían ambos. Había empezado a hacerlos primero estudiando…y luego, hasta que había encontrado ese trabajo, esos "encargos" habían sido básicamente su sustento, aunque no se quejaba demasiado.

No dejaba de ser más que irónico ver que en una sola noche ganaba más con una pelea o una "entrega" que trabajando "honradamente".

Claro que no siempre podía depender de eso. No a menos que quisiera que lo cogieran.

Killer lo miró en silencio unos segundos tras su respuesta.

Y apretó los puños.

Ya conocía demasiado bien a Kidd para saber… .

- Joder, has acertado de casualidad. – masculló Killer, pasándose instintivamente la mano por la frente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Estaba escuchando, Killer!

- Escuchando, mis cojones. ¿Sabes dónde es el trabajo?

Kidd fue a hablar…

Pero quedó , no lo recordaba.

- Tío, creí haberte dicho cuando aceptaste el primero… - empezó Killer, sulfurado.

- Sí, que me lo tomara en serio – replicó el pelirrojo. – Y me lo tomo, joder. Si no, no estaríamos aquí un jodido sábado,¿no?

Killer suspiró…

…y, sin añadir nada más, bajó la pantalla del portátil.

Lo que cabreó a Kidd.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO…?!

Pero Killer se puso frente a él, claramente mirándolo y de brazos cruzados.

Kidd lo conocía lo bastante para saber que estaba como poco cabreado.

- Hoy no aceptamos trabajos. Al menos, tú. – dijo el rubio, tajante, cabreando más a Kidd.

- ¡NO ME JODAS, ANDA! ¡SI CON LO QUE VAN A DAR COBRAMOS POR UNA NOCHE LO MISMO QUE YO POR DOS PUTOS MESES!

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – replicó Killer, siendo aún más evidente su cabreo. – Pero nos tenemos que joder porque alguien está en la jodida luna. Es lo que tienen estas cosas.

- ¡Puedo hacerlo ah…!

Pero Killer lo cortó, diciendo:

- Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es salir. Si no sigues así. – y acto seguido le pasó la chaqueta.

Gruñendo y cagándose en todo, Kidd se puso la chaqueta mientras mascullaba:

- Joder, Killer…Que estoy bien, hostia, no es como si estuviera…

Con eso Killer lo atajó, preguntando:

- Kidd, nos conocemos desde que éramos críos. Llevas casi toda la semana como estás para hacer esto. ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

Kidd con eso aguantó un gruñido.

Eso se preguntaba él.

Pero no dejaba de…

Masculló otra vez, poniéndose ya del todo la chaqueta mientras abría la puerta.

- Anda, vámonos, Killer. Invito yo.

- No hace falta.

- Que sí, joder. – dijo sin mirarlo - ¿Te he jodido el trabajo, no?

Kidd casi pudo ver la leve sonrisa de Killer

- Vale, pero negra.

- Tampoco te pases, mamón…

Pero la noche había seguido igual para Kidd.

Aunque tenía que admitir que Killer y él se lo habían pasado bien yendo de bares, se le había hecho extraño.

Porque ni todo el puto ruido del mundo había sido capaz de apartar de él esa imagen tras el cristal.

Killer tiene razón, estoy abducido, joder, pensó, ya en su cama, a altas horas de la madrugada.

Más cuando hizo lo que llevaba un par de días queriendo hacer y de hecho, llevaba haciendo.

Gruñendo, fue a su ordenador y puso el navegador. No el Google, ni el Babylon, ni Yahoo, ni ninguno de los oficiales.

El _otro _navegador.

Ese utilizado para navegar por _ciertas zonas_ de internet. El que conseguía que mientras estabas tan tranquilo la policía podía acabar llamando a tu puerta sólo por utilizarlo, ni qué decir de visitar las búsquedas.

Claro que él en este caso lo estaba usando muy superficialmente.

Por lo que había ido aprendiendo, un laboratorio clínico tendría que tener en esa zona de internet sus archivos, sí o sí.

No era tan buen hacker como Killer y por eso no se arriesgaba a adentrarse tanto como él, pero eso no lo eximía de haber estado buscando información sobre el centro donde se había encontrado con…

Tsk.

El problema de siempre.

Ni siquiera sabía su puto nombre.

Esto es de locos, joder, pensó Kidd para sí, al rato, cuando llegó otra vez a la zona del laboratorio.

Vale, a partir de ahí no sabía cómo seguir. No sabía cómo llegar a las listas. Y sabía que si se lo contaba a Killer, este le diría que estaba como un cencerro, como poco.

Y además, sin un nombre…

_…u…:Para ser un hacker, eres cuanto menos patético, ¿no?Un _

_elefante en una cacharrería entraría con más elegancia._

Ese mensaje que apareció como por sorpresa en una esquina de la pantalla dejó a Kidd parado unos segundos, pensando que era alguien de seguridad…

Pero no. Alguien de seguridad le habría mandado a la policía antes de avisarle y posiblemente provocar su huida.

Y alguien de seguridad no le habría hecho una réplica que le hiciera creer que era hecha con una sonrisita maliciosa y tocacojones.

Alguien…

¿Alguien usaba el chat _ahí?_

En el nombre de usuario sólo salían unos puntos con una "u" entre ellos.

Kidd, pasada la sorpresa, puso en su nombre de usuario dos interrogaciones antes de escribir:

_¿?:¿Y tú quién coño eres?_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_…u… :¿Quién eres tú?_

Kidd lo pensó unos instantes.

_¿?:¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?_

_…u… : Supongo entonces que estamos igual. ¿Quieres que lo adivine?_

Kidd casi pudo ver como si quien había escrito eso sonriese con suficiencia.

Eso le hizo esbozar él mismo una sonrisa retorcida antes de escribir:

_Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas._

La respuesta vino casi en seguida:

_Bueno, dudo que estés buscando el dinero de este laboratorio. No tienen un duro ni nada que facilite el acceso, al menos no aquí, el proveedor no es tan imbécil. Y, visto por donde te has quedado, está claro que no son sus archivos lo que buscas. Así que, o eres el peor hacker de la historia, o estás buscando algo muy, muy concreto._

Kidd quedó parado un momento delante del ordenador.

Un momento demasiado largo hasta para su gusto.

Momento que resolvió diciendo:

_¿? :¿Y qué estoy buscando, según tú?_

_…u… : Una persona. ¿Puede ser?Alguien que hayas visto hace poco. Concretamente,_

_ el primer día que te metiste aquí con tu pelo pelirrojo y tus _

_andares de animal. Tranquilo, he camuflado tu señal, pero me lo debes._

KIdd tuvo un presentimiento, pero aun así tecleó, con ansiedad y furia contenidas.

_Repito mi pregunta. ¿Quién – coño-eres?_

Un "silencio" largo siguió a eso, haciendo que Kidd comenzara a impacientarse, cada vez más…

Pero…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba cargando un archivo de imagen.

Con pulso firme, le dio a abrir…

Y dos ojos grises ocuparon su pantalla igual que toda esa semana habían ocupado su mente.

Exactamente los mismos ojos grises, plasmados con la misma mirada que lo había atrapado.

Y que lo atrapó tanto de nuevo esa vez que, cuando quiso replicar, se dio cuenta de que el último mensaje había sido de hacía unos segundos antes del cierre de la sesión de chat:

_Tengo que irme. Adiós._

Y nada más.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

El director del centro, un hombre calvo de mediana edad con gafas, meneó la cabeza ante el cuerpo tapado con una sábana en la morgue mientras el forense meneaba la cabeza, sin necesidad de tener que explicarle nada, porque ambos sabían la respuesta ya de sobra.

Otro más.

Era la novena vez que el tratamiento fallaba, con las mismas nefastas consecuencias de siempre.

Hizo una señal para que guardaran el bulto.

No hizo falta que dijera lo que todos sabían.

Que no se entere Penguin.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Ya sé quién eres. ¿Sigues ahí?_

Kidd bufaba, algo cabreado, conduciendo en la moto, pensando en ese mensaje que había dejado y que lógicamente permanecía sin responder.

Desde hacía un par de días.

Esas dos noches las había pasado mirando a pesar de que se había jurado irse a dormir, y agradecía en parte no haber visto a Killer, porque sabía que el rubio, si ya sospechaba algo, ahora sería más que capaz de descubrir que se metía en la zona oscura de internet para chatear con… .

Otra vez, no podía quitarse esa mirada de la cabeza.

De hecho, había guardado la imagen, el dibujo, en su móvil, tentado incluso de ponerla de fondo de pantalla.

Frenó la moto, cerca del centro donde había hecho la entrega.

Desde entonces, tampoco había podido evitar ir al laboratorio cuando terminaba la jornada, sin importarle el rodeo que tuviera que dar ni las horas que tardara en llegar a casa.

Y las dos veces se había quedado mirando al edificio, tal como ahora, pero simplemente se había quedado así, mirándolo, tal vez esperando que sacaran a los pacientes de excursión o a hacer algo, y entonces _verlo._

Pero desde esa distancia no podía ver ni un patio ni nada parecido. Sí recordaba vagamente haber visto un jardín.

Aunque, después de dos días sin saber nada...

No descartaba la locura de entrar, de visita, decir que tenía un paquete y…

Entonces, meneó la cabeza.

Sí, claro, joder, ¿y qué más? ¿Iba a entrar, coger en brazos a un perfecto casi desconocido presunto demente del que no sabía ni el nombre y llevárselo en su moto los dioses supiesen adónde mientras se ponía el sol y sonaba una música pastelera y ochentera?

Masculló algo entre dientes, decidiendo de nuevo irse de allí, agradeciendo haber caído en no acercarse demasiado adonde hubiese cámaras. Sabía que no les haría demasiada gracia ver a la misma persona varios días seguidos.

Pero también sabía que acabaría volviendo.

Con un resignado cabreo, Kidd volvió a su apartamento, tirando su chaqueta por cualquier parte y yendo a calentarse algo de cena…

…pero…

_Sí. Sigo aquí._

Esa simple frase, escrita por el usuario "…u…", brillaba en la pantalla de tal manera que hizo a Kidd olvidarse del hambre para sentarse a contestar…

…pero no pudo evitar fijarse en que había sido escrito hacía más de media hora.

Luego, unos diez minutos después de ese mensaje, hacía cosa de veinte en realidad, se podía leer:

_¿Estás, "¿?"?Porque no puedo estar más rato, y no sé cuándo podré volver._

Cagándose en todo, Kidd escribió, frenéticamente:

_Estoy. Estoy. Estaba…con la moto._

Maldijo al ver que pasaban los minutos, lentos como horas, y no había ningún movimiento en la pantalla.

_¿Haciendo repartos a estas horas? ¿O algo más interesante?_

Con una sonrisa a medio camino entre la malicia y el alivio, Kidd comenzó a escribir:

_Sí, algo más interesante. Oye, ¿a qué maldita hora_

_ tenéis ahí las salidas o las horas de visita?_

Hubo otro segundo de silencio…

…y se volvió a cagar en todo, pero por otra razón muy distinta a la anterior, cuando apareció:

_¿Has venido a verme? Qué dulce. Espero que trajeras flores._

_Anda, no me jodas y respóndeme, _escribió Kidd, cabreado,_porque mira que he mirado y nada. Ni que no tuvierais…_

Kidd notó algo extraño al ver que el reloj que avisaba de que el usuario ...u… iba a escribir parecía vacilar…

Y, de pronto, se quedó parado.

Y supo que había desconectado la conexión.

Y Kidd maldijo por lo bajo al entender lo que había pasado.

No les dejaban tener visitas. En absoluto.

La había cagado pero bien.

De la forma más estúpida posible.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Law, al despertar, como de costumbre, bastante antes de la hora del desayuno, no supo si mirar o no el ordenador, cuyo libro continente había acabado en el suelo como los demás tras su arranque de furia, que había hecho estragos en las estanterías.

Se acarició la pulsera de identificación que llevaba, con aire furiosamente pensativo.

No le gusta que le recordaran que "no podía ver a nadie que no fuera de ese centro. Por su propio bien, por supuesto. ¿Es que lo dudaba?".

Ya se lo recordaban a menudo profesionales, muchas gracias.

Y…le había jodido especialmente que se lo dijera ese pelirrojo del que no sabía ni el nombre.

Porque sabía que era él, nada más que por sus reacciones.

Tanto tiempo encerrado le había convertido en un buen observador. Tenía que saber dónde la sonrisa era sincera y dónde falsa, dónde alguien ocultaba algo y dónde no, y si ese algo era falsedad, segundas intenciones…

…o si, sin embargo, merecía la pena.

En la oscuridad, miró el grueso volumen donde guardaba el netbook, sin saber lo que hacer…

…y finalmente se decidió a sacarlo y abrirlo, viendo en ese momento que en la pantalla ponía:

_Daba por hecho que podría verte de alguna _

_manera, "…u…". He sido un gilipollas._

Y por la hora era apenas un minuto después de que el otro hubiese dicho la cagada y Law cerrara la conversación.

Law suspiró.

¿Eso era una disculpa, no?

Sonrió levemente, más al fijarse en la primera frase.

Con eso, tecleó, deprisa.

_Sí. Lo has sido._

Para su aliviada sorpresa, otra frase apareció casi enseguida.

_Tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Puedes conectarte más tarde?_

Law contestó sinceramente:

_No lo sé. Entiende que no puedo estar aquí todo el rato._

Vio cómo el reloj de espera parpadeaba antes de que se leyera:

_Es igual. Como sea…volveré a pasearme con la moto. Tal vez lo haga esta noche._

Law, casi inconscientemente, sonrió.

_…u…:Paséate por el lado derecho. No tiene buenas vistas interiores, pero sí exteriores._

_¿?:Vale. Ahí me tendrás._

Y Law vio cómo se cerraba la conversación.

Law inspiró, sintiendo que el cabreo de la noche anterior se disipaba mientras iba cerrando la pantalla de su netbook.

Sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que, por la bandeja de un solo acceso que tenía en la puerta, Penguin le había pasado su gorro blanco de manchas negras, reparado y como nuevo.

Lo cogió, acariciándolo suavemente, recordando tiempos en los que no estaba ahí metido, sin pensar en algo que no fuera ese maldito encierro.

Ahora…al menos, no pensaba solamente en eso, pensó, poniéndose despacio el sombrero.

Además…

Él también estaba deseando poder ver al pelirrojo, de alguna manera.

Y no sólo en el dibujo que guardaba entre las láminas de una balda de la estantería.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

En la oscuridad de la noche, el único sonido fue el torpedeo de una moto, pronto ahogado, a una distancia del enorme edificio blanco.

Despacio, con cautela, Kidd bajó, dirigiéndose al lado derecho del edificio, con cierta incertidumbre…

Pero quedó parado apenas sí torció la esquina y pasó por debajo de un par de ventanas.

La segunda…

En la segunda ventana, se veía un brillo pequeño.

El de un espejo que reflejaba la luz de la farola.

Una sonrisa asomó a su cara, más cuando el brillo se repitió. Le extrañó un poco que "…u…" pudiera verlo en la penumbra donde se había escondido.

Pero, cuando tentativamente lo saludó y vio que el espejo brillaba una tercera vez, la certeza le hizo sentir un extraño alivio que le ayudó a estarse un rato más, en la oscuridad, tranquilo.

Sabiendo que el otro también lo veía.

Y, de alguna manera, eso hizo que la lucha contra la necesidad de entrar de golpe en la clínica y llevárselo fuera todavía más encarnizada.

Especialmente cuando vio, a la luz de la farola, un papel cayendo desde la segunda ventana, hecho una bola. A toda prisa, lo atrapó y lo abrió, febril.

_No volveré a colgarte a menos que sea por una emergencia. Por cosa de una semana mejor no te conectes. Creo que pueden empezar a mosquearse._

¿Y para eso me tira la nota?, pensó Kidd, comenzando a cabrearse…

…pero la nota continuaba.

_P.D: No estoy cabreado. Es sólo que no tengo horario de visitas. Si lo tuviera, sería bastante divertido decirte cuatro cosas en directo, pareces bastante divertido de provocar y creo que nos lo pasaríamos bastante bien. En una semana, te espero como "…u…", "¿?"._

_Trafalgar Law._

Kidd, con eso, inspiró, con su sonrisa adquiriendo un matiz distinto.

Y no sólo porque eso contaba como "cita".

Su nombre.

Le había dado su nombre.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

- Quiero que me releven del trabajo con Law. – dijo la chica, seria.

Pero Penguin sabía que no era por Law en concreto. Esa chica había venido con bastante entusiasmo al laboratorio.

Entusiasmo que, sin embargo, su alergia a los gatos había acabado apagando, por muchas pastillas que tomase antes de venir.

De hecho, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos, y era evidente que le costaba, y mucho, respirar bien.

- Está bien, Clarice – accedió Penguin – Vente al laboratorio conmigo.

- Gracias…por entenderlo – dijo Clarice, ahogándose un poco. – No sabes…la rabia que me da pedírtelo por lo que te lo pido…

- No, pero lo entiendo. Venga, vete hoy a casa…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

- Toma – dijo Killer, dándole su parte del dinero por el trabajo de la noche anterior, con lo que el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa satisfecha, comenzó a contarlo para repartirlo mentalmente en gastos.

- Gracias, joder. Con esto tengo para varios meses.

- No, desde luego, hoy te lo has ganado.

Por fin, Killer había considerado, después de cosa de dos semanas, que Kidd se encontraba lo bastante centrado para "trabajar".

Y la verdad, se había dado bastante bien. Habían cobrado bastante por la paliza a ese tío. De hecho, había tenido que frenar a Kidd, tal y como había pasado varias veces antes.

Aunque, conociendo como conocía a su amigo, sabía que esta vez no era como las de antes. Había estado incluso más agresivo que de costumbre, lo bastante para haberle dado miedo a él si no lo conociese como lo conocía.

Había estado desahogando algo.

- ¿Te putean en el trabajo, o algo? Al tío casi le ha dado un infarto nada más verte.

Kidd se rio.

- Bueno…sabes la mierda que es.

Pero Killer tuvo una leve sospecha.

- Kidd, ¿te preocupa algo? Porque de un tiempo a esta parte te noto raro. Estás como contento, y luego…pasa esto.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, una negación inicial o algo, Kidd guardó silencio unos momentos, antes de decirle.

- Te lo explicaré pronto. ¿Vale? Te lo prometo. Pero es algo difícil.

Killer, con los ojos aún bajo su máscara azul, lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes.

Hasta que, al poco rato, dijo, guardándose el dinero.

- Está bien. Buenas noches, tío. Que se te dé bien el curro mañana.

- Igualmente.

Y con eso, Kidd subió a su moto y la arrancó, pensativo y cagándose en todo mientras iba acelerando.

Sabía que Killer no se lo había terminado de tragar. Pero claro, ¿cómo coño se lo explicaba?

¿Cómo coño le explicaba a Killer que llevaba semanas hablando con un paciente de psiquiatría por el lado oscuro de internet y que, por si eso no fuera suficiente, una o dos veces a la semana simplemente se plantaba debajo de la ventana a distancia prudencial?

Si ya casi oía a su mejor amigo intentando hacerle desistir de la idea de ir a un puto centro del que no sabía nada para tener un encuentro de, ¿cuánto, cinco minutos?, y ni siquiera en directo , con un tipo al que ni siquiera podía decirle su nombre, del que él apenas sí sabía el suyo sin poder llamarlo por este y ni sabía qué maldita enfermedad mental le habían diagnosticado.

Pero claro…

No podía evitarlo.

Y la verdad, tampoco tenía putas ganas. A pesar de todo, a pesar del secretismo, a pesar de que sabía a lo que ambos se exponían.

Muy especialmente Trafalgar. Sabía que no podían hablar todos los días por si lo localizaban. Aunque claro…

_¿?:¿Me quieres explicar por qué te arriesgas a que te den un correctivo?_

_…u…:¿Tú has visto mucho "Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco", no?No sé…digamos que aquí me aburro, y no creo que lo que me hagan si me descubren sea tan insoportable_

_¿?:¿Y cómo llegas al ordenador?_

_…u…:No te lo puedo decir._

Y lo jodido que había sido aguantar intentando que no se le notara distinto.

Mejor dicho, que Killer no le notara distinto. En parte, agradecía que su amigo hubiese estado un tanto liado la primera semana y que sólo se hubiesen visto el sábado por la noche de esa semana…y claro, después de casi un mes en ese plan, esa noche había estallado contra el pringado al que había tenido que apalizar.

Se estaba dando cuenta de que ya las conversaciones y las visitas a lo Romeo y Julieta estaban empezando a quedársele pero que muy cortas.

Y sabía que no era el único…

_De hecho…A veces me gustaría ver lo que tienes debajo de ese abrigo que llevas cuando vienes._

Al leer eso, Kidd no había podido evitar reírse, sonriendo retorcidamente. Él mismo se había empezado a preguntar qué tendría Trafalgar bajo esa bata que dejaba ver sus piernas.

_¿?:¿En serio te gustaría verlo?Puedo arreglarlo si quieres…_

_…u…:¿Harías eso por mí, "¿?"? ¿Te arriesgarías a que te atraparan sólo por enseñarme tu cuerpo?_

_¿?:Creo que merecería la pena…¿no te parece? ¿Me enseñarías tú el tuyo?_

Pensó que la había cagado de nuevo cuando vio que Trafalgar estaba un rato sin responder.

Pero…

Vio entonces que le llegaba un archivo de imagen.

Pensando que sería otro dibujo, Kidd lo había abierto…

…y casi había notado su mandíbula caer al teclado mientras se le secaba la boca al ver que, en la oscuridad de la habitación sólo iluminada por la pantalla del netbook, estaba Trafalgar sentado en la cama y con un gorro blanco con manchas negras que nunca le había visto.

_Sólo_ con el gorro.

Todo esto con las piernas abiertas y sonriendo gatunamente ante la cámara mientras, en la penumbra, se vislumbraban suavemente sus formas oscuras, su cuerpo fibroso y su pecho lleno de tatuajes que sin embargo no podían pelear en atención con su mirada juguetona, que parecía prometer mucho, mucho más que eso.

Concretamente lo que se intuía en la oscuridad, que casi tapaba su miembro medio erecto en ese momento, medio despierto contra sus musculados pero finos muslos, abiertos junto con sus largas piernas invitadoramente en la cama blanca de la habitación.

Y, para remate…

_Estoy así ahora mismo._

Kidd prácticamente se había notado a punto de salivar ante esa captura de pantalla tan sugerente.

_¿? :Joder…Tr…¿Tú quieres que haga palanca contra el ordenador, o qué?_

_…u… :¿Tan dura te la he puesto? _

La sonrisa de Kidd se retorció, casi pudiendo ver la juguetona de Trafalgar mientras leía ese mensaje.

_¿?:Joder…¿lo quieres ver?_

_…u… :Sí, pero mejor que tú no me mandes fotos._

Kidd se habría cagado en todo cuando vio aquello. Pero claro, sabía que si las mandaba.. Rabió, aunque se daba cuenta de que Trafalgar lo hacía porque no lo cogieran.

Pero, entonces…

_…u… :Cuéntamelo._

Kidd tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

_¿? :¿En serio?_

_…u… :No se me ocurre mejor manera de hacerme una paja _

_que imaginarme tu polla cerca. Cuéntamelo._

_ ¿Cómo me la meterías, así como estoy?¿O…se te ocurre algo más?_

Esa noche se había masturbado pensando en Trafalgar Law.

Esa, y las siguientes, pensando en que el moreno también lo estaba haciendo por el tono de las conversaciones, en lo que habían dicho que se harían, en cómo apretar contra sí al moreno, en cómo notarlo arañando su cuerpo mientras ambos follaban sin control, sin que nadie lo pudiera impedir… .

Y la lustración que sentía al no poder hacer mucho más no era nada comparada con la que sentía por no poder hablar directamente con él, con la que sentía por tener que conformarse con la pantalla o las notas. Él quería, además de follar, sentirlo a su lado en la cama, mientras comentaban la jugada o se tocaban mutuamente los cojones en directo, o mientras lo veía sonreír tal como le imaginaba, o, mejor, le oía reírse… .

Quería oír su voz de una jodida vez, maldita sea.

¿En serio, tanto les costaba a esa gentuza del laboratorio hacer un horario de visitas? ¿Tan mal encontraban a Trafalgar Law como para no consentirlo?

Aunque la verdad, él, en ese tiempo, salvo su humor tocacojones, no había notado nada especialmente raro en el moreno.

Por eso antes de final de la segunda semana había decidido sacar el tema:

_¿?:¿Qué tienes? Es decir, me dijeron que estabas…enfermo._

_…u…:¿Eso te dijo la recepcionista? Bueno…dicen que soy asocial, pero aquí metido, difícil es ser lo contrario, ¿no?. También, si haces caso de algunos, soy un sociópata._

_¿?:¿Sociópata, y estudias medicina?_

_…u…:Sí. ¿Por?Me gusta. Y algo me dice que tú no eres un simple _

_repartidor, ¿no es así?_

_¿?:Soy ingeniero._

_…u…:No uno demasiado honrado si conoces esta parte de internet, me temo._

_¿? :No he visto que te molestara._

_…u… :En absoluto._

Y las pocas veces que había vuelto a sacar el tema, había sido lo mismo.

No podía dejar de pensar en que Law le ocultaba algo, pero…

…algo le decía que ni de coña era sólo como una excusa para salir de ese sitio, ni que estuviese jugando con él.

O, por lo menos, era en lo que no quería pensar.

Pero claro, si sólo fuera un juego, no se tomaría tantas molestias ni correría tantos riesgos sólo para hablar o verlo, ¿no?

Pensando en eso, en cuanto llegó a su casa, quedó parado al ver que, en el ordenador, brillaba un mensaje.

_¿Tu empresa de reparto…cuál es?_

Kidd lo entendió enseguida.

Y una sonrisa recorrió toda su cara mientras tecleaba.

_¿Vas a hacer un pedido?_

Pero alguna alarma se encendió en él cuando leyó:

_Sí. ¿Tenéis entrega en 24, o 48 horas?_

Al ver la prisa con la que había respondido, Kidd tuvo un mal presentimiento.

_¿?:¿Qué ha pasado?_

Presentimiento que se empezó a confirmar cuando la respuesta fue:

_…u… :¿La tenéis, o no?_

_¿?:Sí, joder, pero dime qué coño ha pasado._

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que la pantalla se empezara a llenar de texto…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Penguin no podía estar más contento cuando el director, al verlo pasar a su despacho con un informe, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal las pruebas?

- Parece que esta última solución puede aguantar. – sonrió Penguin, por fin, dándole el papel. – Creo que por fin lo logramos.

Su sonrisa fue coreada por la del director.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el hombre, mirando el informe. Sí, de hecho parecía bastante satisfactorio.

- Sí…hasta el momento, es la más estable que hemos conseguido.

- Bien, perfecto – sonrió el mayor. – Pues iré avisando para la prueba. Por cierto, Penguin…

El director cerró la puerta para preguntar:

- ¿Law está colaborando? Al menos, eso me han dicho.

Penguin sonrió un poco. Sí, Law no es que hubiese pasado a ser la persona más sociable del mundo, pero la verdad, desde hacía un par de semanas, era que estaba algo más abordable, no sólo con él. Seguía mirando a los otros con reserva, pero al menos les hablaba cuando le preguntaban.

- Eso es mucho decir. Pero sí que parece que está algo mejor.

- ¿Crees que tiene que ver con las notas de la Universidad a Distancia? – preguntó el director, recordando que las mismas habían llegado hacía poco - La verdad, ha estado brillante. Estoy planteándome dejarle hacer las prácticas, si sigue como está, aunque habría que vigilarlo.

Penguin suspiró.

Ambos sabían que Law había sacado, como nota más baja, un nueve en la última convocatoria de Medicina.

Pero el chico sabía que no era eso lo que tenía de tan buen humor al moreno. Otras veces había sacado las mismas notas y no había actuado así. De hecho, se había cabreado más ante la perspectiva de no poder ejercer medicina con esas notas debido a su "encierro" allí.

Aunque el director no pareciera darse cuenta de aquello.

- No, no creo. – replicó Penguin. - Law no es tan simple, ya se lo he dicho varias veces. Pero creo que ha conseguido centrarse en algo.

- ¿Has visto algo en sus dibujos? ¿Algo que nos dé una pista?

- Nada remarcable. – suspiró Penguin. Tampoco le gustaba demasiado meter las narices en las cosas de Law, respetaba el escape que pudiera tener el moreno con eso. – Pero eso. Parece como si ya estas paredes, de alguna forma, no le agobiaran tanto.

El director sonrió.

- Sí, tal vez al final sí autorice que vaya a esas prácticas – dijo antes de despedir a Penguin, afable. – Vamos, Penguin, ve yéndote a casa. Ya hemos salido prácticamente todos.

Y afable siguió Penguin, pasando por el parque donde una vez a la semana dejaban salir a Law. Pensó que no sería mala idea decírselo ahí, dentro de unos días, donde estuviera tranquilo, porque podría decírselo ahora, pero…

No, mejor esperar.

Sí, sería lo…

Pero entonces su pensamiento se cortó.

Un escándalo, brutal, se escuchó en la zona común de los científicos.

A toda prisa, Penguin corrió, y quedó de piedra.

Law, rugiendo, estaba destrozando dicha sala en la oscuridad, llegando a arrancar el tablón de anuncios con toda la fuerza que tenía y cargándose algo de papel.

Penguin, corriendo, entró, intentando frenarlo.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES?!

Pronto Penguin siseó.

Law, accidentalmente, le había herido cuando había pasado a la habitación.

Law, al oler la sangre de Penguin, paró, tratando de tranquilizarse en la oscuridad de la sala, en medio del desastre, respirando pesadamente mientras comenzaba a controlar su naturaleza.

Finalmente dijo, con voz pesada, señalando algo en el suelo:

- ¿Por qué me he enterado de puta casualidad por esa nota, y no por ti, Penguin?

Penguin se mordió entonces el labio.

Vio que, hecha trizas, había una nota en la que, una vez recompuesta, se podía leer:

_¡Por fin funcionó! ¡Al fin vamos a conseguir lo que queríamos de Law!_

¿¡SERÁ CABRÓN!? , pensó Penguin al reconocer la letra. Era su ayudante principal de laboratorio. Se había dado muchísima prisa en hacerlo saber, y seguramente todos los demás lo sabrían ahora.

Él había pensado decírselo a Law, pero con calma, y en persona, no en una jodida nota donde lo tratasen como un jodido objeto.

- Law…pensaba decírtelo pronto, cuando pudieras sentirte a gusto…¿Para qué iba a ocultártelo, sabiendo cómo te afecta?

El paciente pareció pensarlo en serio, porque entonces terminó tranquilizarse.

Penguin, entonces, vio que Law, tentativamente, sacaba algodón del pequeño botiquín de la sala.

- Es…estoy bien, no te preocupes. – dijo Penguin, tratando de detenerlo, pero Law insistió, en silencio.

Silencio que duró unos largos minutos en los que, en la oscuridad, Law se aseguró de no haberle hecho a Penguin nada realmente serio.

Sabía que en medio de todo eso el joven había olvidado el hecho de que se había colado otra vez en algún sitio aprovechando su hora de parque.

Suspiró al ver que la expresión de Penguin no cambiaba.

Incluso el hombre le apoyó la mano en el hombro. Encima.

Law cerró los ojos cuando terminó de curarlo antes de decir, con cansada gravedad:

- No quiero seguir con esto, Penguin.

- Law…escucha…No es como te piensas, ya te lo he…

- Te he dicho que no quiero.

Penguin se mordió el labio, sabiendo que era mejor que Law se tranquilizase poco a poco.

Aunque él no lo veía como el moreno, intentaba ponerse en su lugar. Sabía, y la verdad, no lo culpaba, que Law veía al resto del laboratorio como poco menos que sus enemigos, cosa que, siendo sinceros, la inmensa mayoría no hacía demasiado por cambiar: lo trataban como poco más que un experimento de química, como demostraba la nota. De hecho, no le extrañaba que por eso Law pensara lo que pensaba.

Y, en parte, se alegró de haber recibido él parte de la crisis del moreno y no ninguno de los otros, o habría sido mucho, mucho peor.

Decidió no decirle nada al director de esa crisis. Y si preguntaban por la nota, la había destrozado él. Lo demás, se podía arreglar.

Sabía que si dejaba que esto se supiera sólo sería peor para Law, y el moreno bastante tenía.

Cuando notó que Law estaba algo más tranquilo, se aventuró a darle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y luego decir:

- Law…¿Quieres…?

- No. No tengo putas ganas de comer, ni de ir a ningún lado que no sea mi habitación. Y no te me acerques. No quiero hacer daño al único que es decente conmigo por aquí.

Sólo había una cosa que quisiera hacer.

Que _necesitara _hacer.

Al poco rato, Penguin inspiró, levantándose y acompañándole a su habitación, en un pesado silencio en el que Law y él no se miraron.

Finalmente, el chico de la gorra abrió la puerta y franqueó la entrada al paciente, antes de carraspear:

- ¿Te cierro?

- Sí.

- Sabes que…

- Lo sé. Vete ya. – dijo Law, entrecerrando los ojos cuando, tras él, escuchó a Penguin cerrar la puerta.

Rabiando, vio, en el pequeño espejo que tenía, que había vuelto a su verdadero ser, y se cabreó, se cabreó de verdad, comenzando a tirar cosas de la habitación.

Se detuvo delante de cierto libro.

Y, con eso, se tranquilizó lo suficiente.

No quería comer, no quería hablar, no quería leer, no quería siquiera dibujar..

No quería hacer nada que no fuera lo que había pensado ya.

Sólo había una cosa que quisiera hacer.

Que necesitara hacer.

En cuanto calculó que Penguin estaba lejos, Law se abalanzó sobre su pesado libro de medicina y sacó el netbook, tecleando a toda velocidad:

_¿Tu empresa de reparto…cuál es?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver su imagen en la pantalla, tratando de no pensar en ella, de pensar en lo que REALMENTE quería en ese momento.

Joder…

Necesitaba…

Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba ver a "¿?" antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Necesitaba verlo con más fuerza todavía que antes.

Necesitaba verlo YA.

Sintió un alivio casi visceral cuando, apenas pasados unos segundos, vio que "¿?" respondía:

_¿Vas a hacer un pedido?_

En otro momento se habría puesto juguetón, pero respondió con prisa:

_Sí. ¿Tenéis entrega en 24, o 48 horas?_

La respuesta vino casi enseguida:

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

Law apretó los labios antes de responder:

_¿La tenéis, o no?_

_¿?:Sí, joder, pero dime qué coño ha pasado._

El moreno inspiró…

…y, rápidamente, empezó a teclear, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

****AHORA****

Al contrario que la primera vez que entró en ese sitio, Kidd estaba nervioso, aguantando los controles gracias a una mezcla de contención y anticipación.

Y más al saber…

_Quiero verte, ¿de acuerdo? Eso me pasa. Quiero_

_ verte e irme a tomar por culo de aquí._

En otra persona, Kidd habría podido pensar que sólo era un paciente de un psiquiátrico tratando de largarse de este como fuera.

Pero, viendo el tono de sus mensajes anteriores y este, estaba seguro de que algo realmente andaba muy mal, demasiado mal si Trafalgar perdía así los papeles.

Eso le alarmó.

Además…

_Quiero verte_.

Sabía que no sonaba precisamente como cuando le soltaba indirectas por los papelitos o el chat.

Sabía, de algún modo, que _lo necesitaba._

Inspiró, acallando como podía las ganas de ir arramblando contra la puerta del jodido centro mientras escribía, apelando a su parte más sensata.

_Si quieres verme, iré. Pero sabes tú mejor que yo cómo son los _

_controles. Si quiero sacarte de ahí, necesitamos un plan._

Eso pareció haber tranquilizado un poco a Trafalgar, que respondió, al poco rato:

_Tienes razón. Si lo hacemos bien, tendremos _

_cinco minutos, creo que serán suficientes para_

_pensar en algo._

Y ahí habían pasado a elaborar el plan de contacto, lo que a la vez animaba y ponía cada vez más nervioso a Kidd.

Iba a verlo, pero a saber qué había pasado.

Además, tenían que tenerlo todo pensado para esos cinco minutos.

_¿?: Pide que el envío sea a última hora. Aparte de que son los que me suelen dar por ser el pringado del nuevo, así tendremos tiempo…y si puede ser, que sea cuando no esté esa bruja de recepción._

_…u…: Si la que te tocó ese día te parece una bruja, no quiero ni pensar lo que te parecían los doctores de aquí. Pero está bien. Si…lo pido ahora,_

_ me llegará el lunes, ¿no?_

_¿?:Sí._

_…u…: Vale. Esa semana ella tiene mañanas y ponen por las tardes a la otra chica. Creo que te dará menos problemas. También…puedo pedir que me den la hora de paseo a ese día…ya se me ocurrirá algo…_

¿Hora de paseo?, había pensado Kidd, sintiendo cierta indignación, que ahora era aún más creciente.

Esos días había evitado quedar con Killer, sabiendo lo que pasaría si el rubio se enteraba.

Hacía unas semanas, él también se habría intentado autoconvencer, sabía que era una locura pero…

Y había tenido que trabajar realmente duro esos días para no pensar en lo que le haría cuando lo tuviera delante.

Sin el maldito cristal…

Joder, ojalá…

Tal y como el otro le había dicho, Kidd encontró a otra joven, una gordita de gafas, que estaba leyendo distraídamente un libro y que levantó corriendo la cabeza al oírlo llegar.

- Traigo un envío – dijo Kidd, dejando el paquete.

La chica pareció dudar un poco.

- Espera un momento. – dijo, mirando en el ordenador.

Tal y como habían pensado los dos.

_¿?: ¿Lo pedirás en nombre del médico?_

_…u…: No, del laboratorio. Como algo de última hora, muchas veces ha pasado, de modo que no creo que sospechen. Así mientras ella lo comprueba, tú podrás hacer otra cosa…como por ejemplo…_

- Oiga…¿el baño? – dijo Kidd.

- Al fondo a la derecha. No te des prisa – dijo la chica, sin despegar la vista del ordenador –, que esto va para largo. No te preocupes, vigilo tus cosas.

Kidd fue a seguir la indicación…

…pero "se perdió otra vez", torciendo a la izquierda, una, dos, tres veces, luego en línea recta durante un rato, pasando por un jardín que le sonaba haber visto de pasada en la primera visita.

Sonrió al reconocerlo, y, entonces, entró en la habitación que encontró a la derecha, antes del jardín.

Sí, era un baño. Así, si le pillaban…

Aunque pronto quiso que no lo pillaran.

Suspiró cuando, apenas sí abrió la puerta y buscó la luz a tientas, sintió algo.

Unos brazos que lo detenían, con fuerza, en la oscuridad.

Instantes antes de que la luz se encendiera y pudiera esa leve sonrisa acompañando a esos ojos que tanto lo habían obsesionado brillando sobre el espejo, en esa cara morena apoyada contra su hombro y que, a pesar de los nervios levemente evidentes, sonreía tal y como la recordaba, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hola… - susurró el moreno, leyendo su nombre en la chaqueta de reparto antes de añadir– Eustass – ya…

Joder, pensó Kidd, con un ansioso estremecimiento.

¿Ésa era su voz, encima diciendo su nombre?

Era tan jodidamente perfecta...

- Hola , "…u…"– sonrió el pelirrojo con sorna y malicia a su vez…

Y dejó escapar un jadeo entre complacido y dolorido cuando el moreno le mordió con fuerza en el labio, antes de decirle:

- Trafalgar…¿De acuerdo, Eustass – ya?

- Bien – sonrió un poco Kidd, acariciándose el labio mientras sentía a Law tan cerca de él que la reacción era evidente. – Joder, Trafalgar…¿tantas ganas tenías de verme?

Y una extraña sensación al ver cómo el moreno apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho le hizo apretarla, con fuerza, con lo que el otro suspiró, apretando el agarre con ansia, casi con desesperación.

- No tienes ni puta idea… - susurró Law, mirándolo desde ahí.

…y, tras ese momento, no se pudo decir quién se tiró sobre quién para besarse, para devorarse mutuamente, apretándose en la estrechez del baño, apurando el aire y los minutos que pudieran tener libres para abrazarse con fuerza mientras olvidaban inicialmente su primera idea.

Law inspiró, sintiendo con fuerza el primer abrazo que le daban en mucho tiempo mientras la lengua de Kidd inundaba su boca, igual que sus ojos rojos que no dejaban de mirarlo en lo que era su primer beso.

Pero, lejos de asustarle, eso lo encendió de una forma totalmente desconocida para él, más de lo que había planeado en un principio, al igual que las manos de Eustass Kidd que rozaban su piel por encima de la escueta bata del hospital. Suspiró, en su primer contacto de esa forma, pero lo intentó sujetar, intentando marcar él lo que estaba pasando.

Dejando salir poco a poco a su verdadera naturaleza

Kidd gruñó, entre sorprendido y excitado, cuando sintió la enorme fuerza que parecía tener alguien mucho menos corpulento que él, de tal forma que no se podía decir bien quién tenía a quien contra la pared, sintiendo cómo Trafalgar lo empujaba, con su cuerpo pegándose contra el suyo más grande de una forma torpe, pero…

Sintió algo extraño en cuanto la luz se apagó, como si…

¿…como si sujetara a un animal en celo, que ronroneaba contra él?

Kidd sintió como si algo no estuviera en su sitio cuando le pareció que había algo mientras él bajaba la mano por la espalda de Law, algo que…

De pronto, sintió que Trafalgar se tensaba.

Y juraría que sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña antes de decir:

- ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

Kidd con eso se mordió el labio.

¡MIERDA!

En ese momento, se escucharon carreras y pasos acelerados.

Instintivamente, Kidd le susurró a Law, encendiendo a toda prisa la luz:

- Métete en el váter y ponte de pie sobre la taza. Corre. Si me pillan, yo diré que me equivoqué, y punto.

Law fue a decir algo, tal vez a estar de acuerdo…

…pero…

Kidd quedó de piedra cuando lo vio caer al suelo, gritando de dolor.

_Rugiendo_ de dolor.

Demasiado impactado para registrar lo último, Kidd se arrodilló al lado de Law:

- ¡Oye! ¡Trafalgar! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Y lo cogió como pudo al no obtener más que gritos y rugidos de respuesta, intentando levantarlo mientras veía cómo Law se llevaba la mano a la muñeca…

Más concretamente, a la pulsera de identificación, como rascándola, intentando quitársela.

Kidd, a toda prisa, fue a tratar de arrancársela, y siseó cuando él mismo recibió una descarga eléctrica que lo apartó.

Y su mirada quedó desencajada cuando vio lo que vio antes de que se apagara la luz.

Pero ese instante sobró.

Sobró para ver que la mano de Law ya no era _una mano…_

Sino una garra, una garra con las zarpas afiladas, de pelo moreno, pelo que se comenzaba a extender por el cuerpo de Law con rapidez, por sus piernas, por su cola, sí, su cola que crecía de su bata, mientras su cara parecía como desfigurarse, y no sólo de dolor…

Cuando la luz se fue, lo único que Kidd pudo ver de Law fueron unos enormes colmillos blancos brillando y apretados con fuerza en su boca al mismo tiempo que unos ojos prácticamente felinos se abrían desmesuradamente.

Kidd, a ciegas, fue a acercarse a Law otra vez, pero este susurró, con una voz extraña:

- Vete…

- ¿De qué hostias…?

Pero vio que esos ojos se cerraban con fuerza antes de que la voz dijera:

- Que te vayas…corre…

Entonces, se escucharon más gritos, más pasos de gente corriendo cerca…

Y Kidd, con toda su fuerza, se vio empujado brutalmente, de tal forma que la puerta se rompió mientras era lanzado fuera.

- ¡CORRE, JODER!

Y el pelirrojo no se fijó en el grupo de gente, de guardias de seguridad, de enfermeras, de asistentes, que se congregó allí; no se fijó en nada de eso mientras era lanzado ahora al ascensor…

Sólo se fijó en el ser, a medio camino entre un felino y un hombre, que era Trafalgar Law y que lo miraba con desesperación mientras apretaba algo.

Y, antes de que Kidd pudiera hacer algo, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, llevándole abajo a toda prisa.


End file.
